tubbybloxianfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tubbybloxian/Episode Ranking for BFB
It's time to update this blog post I made around a year ago. BFB 1 Ranking: 8/10 It's the first episode that is a very good start to the series, as it introduces to characters that we're never seen in a long time have any scenes of themselves. Such as Balloony, Cloudy, Lightning, etc. BFB 2 Ranking: 2/10 This episode is literally the reason why Leafy got eliminated, and the fact that people were dumb when it came to voting at the beginning of BFB was even more proof of this episode being bad. (Not talking about Pencil voters, talking about Leafy voters) BFB 3 Ranking: 6/10 Decent episode, since I always wondered if there is some usage for swings in shows/cartoons or irl. This episode shows that swings do indeed make a good challenge. BFB 4 Ranking: 5/10 I'm neutral to this episode, and as I said with the voters in BFB 2, they were still dumb during the beginning of BFB and got Bracelety out. Firey Jr deserved to go first and not Bracelety to be honest. BFB 5 Ranking: 3/10 I can't believe BEEP lost again! WHY?! But seriously, I don't understand why that happened, since they could of picked ABNTT to go up for elimination, since 8-Ball being the most heavy in the team would of lower the plane down. However, I think ABNTT didn't go up for elimination since BFB 8 was most likely the episode where 8-Ball is meant to be eliminated. BFB 6 Ranking: 7/10 I love this episode, although it's not the best episode to me, like the fans of BFDI say about it. It's just that... This episode, having a decent and quick-fun challenge led up to an episode that I absolutely, without a doubt, despise. BFB 7 Ranking: -6/10 I'm not gonna sound babyish like I did in the past... But to be honest, this episode was literally one reason why Four should of stay alive during Loser's elimination. Honestly, I didn't mind Loser that much, unless it had to do with how Remote, Naily, Foldy, Bell, Balloony and Taco were gone for 2 freaking episodes. BFB 8 Ranking: 6/10 I always wanted a question challenge for BFB. Well, I could of swore there was another one in BFDI or something. Now to start with, I'm glad BFB 7 didn't affect this episode that much... Unless it had to do with the fact that Foldy or Bell wasn't in it, and they could of prevented Free Food's being up for elimination. One reason to hate BFB 7 because of the 6 contestants being dead. BFB 9 Ranking: -1/10 This is literally another episode where BEEP loses again. I don't understand why BEEP lost again after 4 episodes. Why does this happen? The worst part is that there was so much potential wasted for it if ONLY IF IT WASN'T FOR BFB 7, THEN WE WOULD OF GOTTEN DEVELOPMENT FOR THOSE DEAD CONTESTANTS IN BFB 7. Yeah that may of sounded babyish but I still wanted to point that. BFB 10 Ranking: 8/10 They finally bring back the dead contestants of BFB 7. BFB 11 Ranking: 9/10 Who knew you could turn climbing up stairs into an awesome challenge. After all, in BFB 15, Satomi did say that the next challenge will be simple. So chances are, BFB 11 was most likely a beginning of simple things turning into a challenge. Another good thing is that Leafy returns, but I'm not sure about her since I don't see her doing that much in BFB after BFB 11. I guess those voters did mature up and learn from their mistakes of voting after all. BFB 12 Ranking: 11/10 Reason coming soon. BFB 13 Ranking: 13/10 Reason coming soon. BFB 14 Ranking: 16/10 Reason coming soon. Category:Blog posts